


And so we meet again

by HaruhiUsangie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Past Lives, Trapped In Elevator, Wet Dream, Workplace Relationship, copping a feel in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiUsangie/pseuds/HaruhiUsangie
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is finally living the dream! she has a great apartment, a great roommate, and a cool new job! But her bad luck seems to strike when she meets her boss, Mamoru Chiba. The strange part of this entire ordeal is...it feels as if they had know each other before. In another place? In another time, maybe? What can go wrong if you mix work with a little bit of pleasure?





	And so we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! so this is a repost of one of my best fics i was writing before and I have kind of left the work on hiatus but I SWEAR i'll come back into it but for now id like for the people in this space to enjoy the story! I have made some modifications to the story added a little more smut (because you can never have enough of that) and hopefully this time my stories can sound more mature lol. let me know what you think and i can always share more!
> 
> yall can also follow me at my tumblr blog: usangie-tsukino.tumblr.com  
> or my twitter: @UsangieTsukino

_ The room was half lit. No lights came from the lamps but only from the window. I covered my lover with my own body letting out a huge sigh of pleasure. By our smiles we're both completely satisfied after a long night of amazing sex. We had missed each other; we had yearned for each other. But we both knew that once the night was over we'd  return to the way things were. Our love, prohibited and there was nothing we could do about it. We had fought and struggled against it but there was no escaping the inevitable feeling that was our love. _

_ I drew circles on his chest with my finger and he smiled looked at me, looking at my eyes which in turn looked at his playfully. Our bodies glistened in the moonlight. We kissed passionately once more and held our hands together as we kissed. It wasn't a goodbye kiss but rather a kissed that promised a future reunion. When we stopped to catch our breath he opened his mouth to say the words i have been longing to hear...... _

_ "BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP" _

UGHHHH Another great dream destroyed by my damn alarm! AND IT WAS SO GOOD TOO! I looked at my alarm with hate filled sleepy eyes and then the reality of my situation hit me like a bus.

"OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Here I go again! I mean I thought I would change now that I am a full grown woman. I guess some things never change teehee! Oh hi there! I'm Usagi Tsukino! And that girl with the big odangos getting half dressed for business work is me. 

"Usagi! I told you five times to get up and you didn't listen to me!" my roommate Makoto yelled from the kitchen as she was taking out what smelled like freshly baked banana cream muffins. I live the amazing Makoto Kino! She's a great chef and even has her own restaurant! Well it just started but I swear she's great!

"Apparently you weren't loud enough" I said barely as I ran all over the place looking for my heels.

"I yelled in your ear the last time! You said you would get up!" Makoto said handing me my heels. That's what I love about Mako-chan, even when I'm a complete mess it was always nice to have her around to help me. She knew I'm a disaster from the start! And even then she actually agreed to share an apartment with me. That's shows you how much of a true friend she is…..either that or the fact that her shop is actually located under our apartment. It could be both, but I digress.

When I finally got my heels on I was finally able to get my things and head out the door. But just as I was about to leave I heard Mako clear her throat: not a good sign. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she jingled the house keys. I slowly turned around and got my keys but not before I got a chance to smug away one of her delicious muffins and then ran to the door. "USAGI! THOSE ARE FOR THE STORE!" She yelled irritated.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SEE YA AT FIVE FOR DINNER!" I screamed as I left the building heading to my new work.

New work! Can you believe it? I, Usagi, working for one of the best companies in Tokyo! "Takeuchi Global INC." is such a massive company! 

But you know what who cares! I'm out in the world, got a cool job, I even bought some cool business suits and stuff and these AWESOME BLACK HEELS CAUSE I LOOK FUCKING SEXY IN THEM! So I'm ready for you world! Look out people! Usagi Tsukino, future queen, is coming to conquer it all!

I actually get there just about on time. One more millisecond later and I could have been done for! Lucky for me there wasn't much traffic and that banana cream muffin was actually pretty energetic. I got inside the building and it's was amazing! There's a crystal chandelier in the main entrance and huge stairs that lead to the second floor. The roof is decorated with stars and planets as if you are visiting a museum. Talk about going the distance! Takeuchi Global Inc. seems to like kicking it up a notch.

As I got inside the elevator it seemed like it was rather empty except for maybe one man. To be honest I didn't really mind being with that man. He looked hot! Wearing a black tux and some dark shades, that man looked impeccable from head to toe. Not only was he dressed in a black tux but he had midnight black hair and had a skin that looked white like cream. I pressed the button to get to the floor I wanted, and we both stood in silence. To be honest whenever I am with a man that is super attractive to me my body (especially the part of my back) begins to shake.

That's when I turned to see he was totally looking at me, from head to toe checking me out. Now I'm sure you are going to say "BUT USAGI HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? HE WAS WEARING SHADES". And yes I would say you are right, but there was something about his gaze that gave me the chills. I could feel it in my skin making me shake to my core.

I turned around and didn't face him, the less I looked the less I would be nervous. Remember I said I ate a Banana cream muffin? Well you see, I had the wrapper still in my hand when it accidentally fell on the floor, something I had not noticed had it not been for…

"Hey Bump head, you dropped something" Hottie McHotterson said. GOD HIS VOICE WAS DEEP! Like “so deep it automatically creates a response in your belly and in your nether regions” deep.

Turning around, I got the wrapper from the floor and kept it close. A mumbled thank you coming from nervous my nervous lips.

"You know, I don't bite. You don't have to act as if I was going to eat you" he sighed.

"Well today is not only my first day here but I also meet a hot guy. It's normal for me to be nervous at this point" I laughed nervously. AND THERE'S MY BIG MOUTH GIVING ME AWAY! I could have gone for the mysterious girl route but really when have I ever been that girl? Discretion is never my forte. I gotta stay cool! For my own sake, I better not lose it. You got a hottie next to you, don’t blow this Usagi!

"So that's why I haven't seen you around" he realizes, "and I'm glad you find me hot"

The guy had a half smile on his face, half amused by my non discrete comment I suppose. This did nothing to calm my already accelerated brain. Between my first day nerves, his sexyness and that FUCKING SMIRK I'm gonna self combust! 

"Out of all that I just say the only thing you get is that?" I chuckled returning the same facial expression right at him.

"I am paid to get the important details of things. It's an old habit I got from work." He gave me this smug smile and I felt like melting. Curse you Hottie McHotterson! Why do you have to make my heart skip a beat!?

"Oh so you do work here. I thought you were on your way to a fancy party and got lost" I said sarcastically. Hey, if he was gonna get sassy with me then so was I. And honestly, who even wears a tuxedo in the middle of the day?

"Funny" he returned the sarcasm favor, "do those bumps come with a sense of humor too?"

"Excuse me but there aren't bumps! These are Odangos! And it's my particular hair style! I’m not questioning you about why you are wearing shades inside" I pouted.

"Well there are actually a few reasons why I am wearing this to work, one of them being to see who would notice" By this time I wasn't really sure if he was being sarcastic or just toying with my mind.

"You stick out like a sore thumb" I said. I was gonna say another sassy remark but there was a sudden click in the background. That's when it happened.

The lights got dim and the elevator stopped. OH NO! OH NONONONONONONO! DO NOT TELL ME THE ELEVATOR IS STUCK!!

"And now the elevator is stuck" Mr. Hottie said taking off his glasses and looking around. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that went perfectly with that black midnight hair of his, but I was way to busy freaking out to take the time to appreciate them.

"Oh no! No no no no no no! We can't be stuck! I mean this is Takeuchi Global Inc! They have the best technology in the world! How is this even possible?"

"Calm down Bumpy! I'm sure someone will get it fixed soon!"

Listen there are a few things you don’t tell someone who is hyperventilating, one of which is TO CALM DOWN! That never solves anything and doesn’t calm us the fuck down. 

"I can't calm down! It's my first day on the job! I have to get to my desk, report for duty, do work! I can't be stuck in an elevator, at least not right now!" I said extremely nervous. Seriously things are so getting worse! I was stuck in an elevator on my first day of work with a guy I didn't even know and I'm hyperventilating now. My breaths were getting faster, "I….don't….is it hot in here? Why is the space so small? Oh my god I'm gonna die!"

"Hey! Calm down, Bumpy!"

"My name is not Bumpy!” my voice elevated more than I actually wanted it to be, “My name is Usagi Tsukino! So could you please stop calling me that!" I screamed so loudly. I kind of regretted doing that. He was helping me (in his own way) but I was way too nervous with my own issues that I didn't feel like myself at the time.

"Okay Usagi, my name is Mamoru" he said in the most calm and sexy voice I have ever heard in my life. he grabbed my arms and looked me straight into my eyes. The simple touch of his fingers on me sent a surge of calmness of unknown origin. It was odd how it felt so soothing yet he wasn’t even touching my skin. "Calm down, Usagi. We are alright. The techs are going to handle this and soon we will be outside laughing about all of this."

His voice soothing me down, even though my nerves and hyperventilation was still present I could feel myself warming up to him. I looked into his eyes and I felt inexplicably safe. I never even met the guy before but it felt like I could trust him. 

He hugged me for a moment deepening the established connection. I’m sure he did it it out of pity or even just to shut me up but I thanked whatever god up above placed this man in front of me in this moment. His cologne flooded my senses and his heartbeat, even when his was just as accelerated as mine, was a soothing sound to hear.

“It’s gonna be alright, I’m here with you. I’ll protect you” 

I’ve heard this before… I’ve  _ felt _ this before.  Except… there is no memory of this.

"I….I don't like closed spaces…I…I…I'm scared….and I wanna go home…. And….and…" my quivering pleads were soon stopped by a soft pair of lips which rested upon mine. Mr. Hottie held me in his arms and kissed me for a while. At first, soothing and warm calming down the buzz of my brain unwinding my defenses. But after a few seconds the kiss went deeper and more passionate.  It was the most passionate kiss a man has ever given me. I could feel him touching my back with one hand as he was calming me down, and the other hand was on my blouse…MY BLOUSE!? "WHOA! Hold up Mr. Hottie McHotterson. Let's not go that far."

"That far where?" he asked bluntly. Oh come on as if you didn't know mister wise guy.

"You opened my blouse" I accused him and even showed him the cold evidence that was the first two buttons of my blouse completely open showing my cleavage.

"You needed to breathe and to calm down, hence why I opened your TIGHT shirt"

"And the kiss?"

"Well that was so you could calm down and distract you" he smirked "And I can safely say it did its purpose... though... it left me wondering how else everything tastes like."

And with that he continued where we left off. I knew I was supposed to stop him. My brain kept sending me alert signals and buzzer sounds throughout all my head. But then again I've always had a thick head. We kissed with such a passion. I had never felt anything like this. It was addicting and it felt like I have been missing out on this throughout all my life. I hugged him from his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon his tongue was playing with mine and it was so relaxing and wild, a contradiction within itself I know but as much as it didn't make sense it felt just right. My mind wasn't even on that elevator anymore. It was on that dream. That wild sexy dream I had this morning. He kissed down my neck and I moaned in pleasure, it felt so ticklish but really quite nice. A spark burned through my blood and I felt so excited.

I am not type of girl who has affairs with unknown men, nor would I ever be, but my brain wasn't even functioning at the moment and I was just pure sensations for this man whom I didn't even know his name. He touched my body as if he knew exactly how to push my buttons and turn me on like a hot oven. We both fell on the floor and he removed his jacket and was left with only his vest and shirt. Actually it was so sexy to me that he was wearing a tux. One of my weird fantasies I suppose. We kissed again deeply and passionately only this time a little more intimate. He caressed my breasts as I sat with my legs open between his legs. I didn't even recognize myself. Why was I acting like this? Why was I letting this strange man touch me and pleasure me? It felt wrong in my head but my body felt so right.

"I want to try them" he said looking at my breasts.

“Funny” I chuckled “Didn’t peg you for a man who asks permission to touch”

“I’m being respectful given the fact that you just had a panic attack. under normal circumstances I take what I want”

He proved his point by kissing me again, his tongue being unapologetically toyful with mine. We came to the point that we kissed our breaths away. in that fraction of a second when my breathing was irrational my common sense tried to ruin my moment and pull me to reality.

"I don't think…we should…" I was out of breath and dizzy. Geez this man can sure turn me up!

He kissed me again not getting enough from the previous ones we had shared, feeling like he needed to savor every kiss for the future. Swiftly his hands explored down to my hips and then caressing my legs with delicacy but leaving a burning mark in me with every fiber he touched. His mouth got closer to my ears and his panting hot breath only caused me to go even crazier as he said in his low voice:

"But you're  _ so _ wet, I can feel your juices moistening my pants" one of his hands went my skirt and touched the area of my lace panties. "I can assure you, you want this"

The stroke of his finger was enough to send a chill up my spine. Wow is it possible to be this turned on by him if he hasn’t even fucked me? Quick usagi return the favor be witty!

"And….you're hard like a rock" I said touching his erection over his pants. Holy tap dancing Jesus on a pogo stick! He was really hard! It practically screamed for liberation!

"Yeah…it does that when I'm with a hot woman" he winked.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Hottie"  

Just as I said that he introduced a finger inside of my panties moving the cloth to the side to enter my already moist pussy and expertly finding my clit. The sensation making me shiver as his finger moved in circles around the hard bean and causing me to moan inadvertently. WHAT WAS THAT? WAS THAT MY VOICE? This reaction caused him to smile even more. Mamoru had just started and I was already being loud and moaning begging for more. 

Soon enough his fingers delved into different corners of my insides going towards my folds and introducing the finger deeper in me. If grabbing my clit made me moan loudly, having his full digit inside me was enough for a loud gasp to come through covering my mouth before I exposed myself even more. I tried to look at him, he was focused on me on my chest and my face, analyzing my reactions. He enjoyed my futile attempts to keep it in as he played with me. 

His facial expression like that of a man discovering something new. As if the reactions, the expressions, were all so new and fascinating that he felt the need to explore more of what he could do to me. I'm not one to complain though, new as all of this may seem my body was enjoying every pump of his fingers slowly getting used to the feeling of this foreign finger inside me.  

"Your body is so honest, you tell me you don't want this but you keep sucking me in" his head went down kissing the skin on my cleavage and expertly using the only hand available to move the clothing of my blouse and bra to free one of my breasts. He awed in them, which is a weird thing to say but he was looking at them like he'd been hungry for my skin and contact for the longest time. First starting with his tongue on my nipple, circling around, going up and down, side to side, until he completely opened his mouth for a taste. 

"it's just....ngh...I've never done something like this before" i threw my head back feeling every stroke of his tongue on my nipple and every stroke of his fingers. Yes PLURAL, because soon enough he introduced another one in stretching me even more. My body betrayed me once more as my hips moved slowly to the rhythm his finger was creating. it was a sensual tempo we were creating with a mixture of moans, hard breathing and wet sounds that was an otherworldly symphony to my ears. I tried regaining consciousness and saw him so concentrated his blue eyes so deep in trance over me. My hands slipped from his head towards his neck not stopping and going deeper. 

"You know I'm the only one having fun here... how about you get some just desserts" I said slyly as I once again lower my hand back to his pants and liberate his penis. Now keep in mind, I’ve seen about 4 or 5 penises in my life majority of whom have been family and once accidentally when i was in high school (long story) but seeing Mr. Hottie's dick was a whole different thing. 

He was already erect from the whole ordeal so as soon as i lowered his pants and underwear his penis sprung out, slightly hitting his stomach. “How do you want me to pleasure you?” I asked innocently as I grabbed it softly as I could .

Mr. Hottie closed his eyes and let all the sensations of me touching him and stroking him flood him, and for a second he stopped his movements and put his hand on mine, “You don’t have to…” 

“I think we’ve gone too deep into the rabbit hole to turn back now” I said softly getting closer to his ear, “I cant have all the fun, where’s the fairness in that?” 

“true… but in all honesty i don’t give a damn about my pleasure right now” he continued his previous movement inside me with an even faster pace, “And that’s saying something.”

Pumping inside me over and over he started using his thumb on my clit making me scream in delight. it was an attack over me but i didn’t mind the invasion.

I tried to keep up with him, stroking him just like he was with me but in certain moments I was so engrossed in my own pleasure that disorientation and pleasure wrapped me in an astounding orgasm that blew my brain out! Soon after his orgasm came, shooting cum and melting in my hand. I held on to him, both because I needed to feel something to come down of my high and because I was sure if I didn’t I would fall.

“BEST. DISTRACTION. EVER!” I whispered loudly, my voice hoarse from all the screaming, something he found amusing because he chucked.

Soon after I said that the elevator seemed to regain the power. We both got up and readjusted our clothing as quickly as we could without saying a word to each other. I mean I know we just had such a turbulent sexual experience but I couldn't find the words to say. This coming from me, a human chatterbox! The elevator opened and the tech team were on the other side.

"Are you all alright?" one man asked

"Yeah, not a problem" I said nervously "it's a normal thing I suppose"

"We apologize for the inconvenience the elevator has been giving us problems as of lately but we'll get it fixed" said another one of the tech dudes.

"Sure" Mr. Hottie said as he fixed his tux and I could see his expression changed to a different more serious expression. Soon thereafter he quickly left, not even once looking back to see me. Talk about being ice cold! I mean here we were, not even minutes ago, kissing and making things hot and now he's a solid ice wall. I swear I never understand men. Well the good thing is that I will probably never see him anymore.

"Ms. Tsukino! Don't tell me you were the one stuck in the elevator" Ms. Haruna Sakurada, my new boss's head of secretaries came to me very worried.

"I am so sorry Ms. Haruna! I really really didn't want to be late! It was just the elevator got stuck and I…"

"Tsukino there is no need to apologize it could have happened to anyone.” she turned to look at an office at the far end and smiled, “Lucky for you the boss seems to have just came in too."

"Phew!" I sighed in relief "It's a good thing the boss comes in late!" I laughed a bit trying to relieve the tension I was feeling but I knew that tension I was feeling wasn't going to leave soon. I wonder what will ever happen to Mr. Hottie McHotterson, I wonder where he works or what he even does here. There are so many job positions here that it would be difficult to find him.

"Speaking of jobs, you should go see the boss to see what he wants you to do today. Since you are the new one there could be a special thing he would want you to do. If not I can assign you something to do. Just leave your things in your desk and go to that office" Ms. Haruna pointed to me the same office she was staring at a moment before. I turned to see which one she referred to and saw a door at the far end made out of dark wood and very big height. I meant it almost touched the ceiling. This boss surely loves the dramarical english doors. 

I left my things in the cubicle, okay so it was a little simple but with some ribbons, masking tape and glitter that desk would be the best in all of the office! But well all in due time! As I walked to the office with huge wooden doors, I felt a strange sensation kind of like a chill run down my spine. I'm probably still in shock from what happened in the elevator. Get your shit together Usagi! It's your first day at work! The first path to making a difference is impressing the boss. Tidy up your outfit, tidy up those odangos, makeup looks good and…..I'm set! Just wait for me boss, cause here I come!

HOLY FUCK NUGGETS WITH A SIDE OF GRAVY! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?

 


End file.
